Frostbite (Frost)
This is my OC. Please don't steal or edit :) Don't use without permission ;) FROSTBITE 'Appearance' Frostbite is a light blue with purple-blue horns and talons, while her underbelly is white. Her eyes are deep blue. She looks like the normal icewing besides her color. She always wears an armband that is silver, with rubies in it. P'ersonality ' She is a bit shy to new dragons. She has a good relationship with a SandWing named Coyote. When you get to know her, she shows her sweet sides. She is very caring, which she gets from her mother, and knows how to fight. History Frost hatched near the palace where she grew up with her mother, Snowy, and father, Snowdrift. They were a happy family until her mother was requested to fight in the sandwing war. Before she left, Snowy gave Frostbite her armband saying, 'I love you, so keep this armband on. You are very special and I want you to know that, Don't let anyone tell you you aren't.' Snowy went to a battle aganist the SkyWings and never came back. Snowdrift found a new mate after a while named Polar. She was grumpy and had brought her two sons, Sleet and Slick. They were mean to Frost and she quickly learned how to defend herself. When the war ended and the Jade Mountain Academy aravied, she asked her father to let her go. He accepted and she was at the academy. She meet a SandWing there named Coyote. They became fast freinds. She also meet a SeaWing named Seaweed. They were very good friends as well. Her Winglet noticed her connection with Coyote and were happy for her. All but her freind Seaweed. She had feelings for Coyote, but Coyote had feelings for Frost. Seaweed tried to get his attention, but he only treated her as a freind. Upset, she ignored Frost and refused to be near her. This made Frost sad. Coyote revealed his feelings to Frost, and she answerd that she felt the same. Seaweed was sad but she accepted. Frost and Seaweed's freindship was fixed from then on. Relationships Snowy: Frost had a wonderful relationship with her mother and was very upset and sad when she passed Coyote: Frost and Coyote get along very easily and she has some feelings for him. Frost and Coyote like to talk about books and other things. They share alot of the same interests. Seaweed: Other then Coyote, Seaweed is her best freind. Although they weren't getting along well when Seaweed ignored her, they made up and became good freinds again Trivia *She likes reading. *Her scales seem to sparkle in the sunlight *She is a little protetive of her mothers anklet Gallery Frostbite-0.JPG|A drawing i did for my friend with a version of Frost in it Frostbite.JPG|A full body reference i made. Its part of a drawing headshotJPG.JPG|A headshot of Frost F560DD8C-8FCF-41C8-9AEE-B03A8B25A51C.jpeg|By Gocha the MudWing. Thanks for the beautiful art! Frostbite by sparrow.jpeg|Frostbite by Sparrow!! Thank you for the wonderful art!!!!!! 23ADF235-9AFA-4AB0-ADF7-B0A9CC56F3C2.jpeg|By MKDragonet! Thanks so much! Category:Dragonets Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Student) __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:IceWings